1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and an information processing method, for using a Web browser to access another information processing apparatus based on a desired URL (Uniform Resource Locator), and for referring to and obtaining desired information; and also relates to a computer-readable storage medium on which an information processing program is stored.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, a list of bookmark data, which is used with an information processing apparatus having a Web browser function, is constituted by arranging desired reference destinations in accordance with specific contents, or by arranging reference destinations in the order in which bookmarks are added to the bookmark list or in the alphabetical order of title information or URLs.
But although the order in which data are added or the alphabetical order of titles can constitute search indicators, it is difficult for a user to remember exactly when a desired bookmark was added or what its exact title is, and thus it is difficult to use this information to extract a specific bookmark from a long list. As a result, to perform a search for a desired bookmark, a user must often start at the very beginning of a bookmark list.
Furthermore, when URLs are merely arranged in alphabetical order, such an arrangement will not satisfy the needs of an operator. So to resolve these problems, a user must deliberately re-construct a bookmark data file. And for a user who has on hand an enormous amount of bookmark data, this is very inconvenient and complicated process.
To resolve the above shortcomings, it is one objective of the present invention to provide an information processing apparatus wherein, when a user designates an item number to be used to identify (or discriminate) bookmark data and subsequently adds a bookmark to the bookmark data, the bookmark data are automatically identified (or discriminated) and managed in accordance with the designated item number so that the bookmarks are managed not merely in accordance with a data arrangement; and to provide an information processing method for bookmark management and a computer-readable storage medium in which is stored an information processing program for the processing method. It is another objective of the present invention to provide an information processing apparatus wherein to express a preference an operator can deliberately designate an item number so that the desire of the operator is reflected in the management of bookmarks; and to also provide an information processing method for bookmark management and a computer-readable storage medium in which an information processing program for the processing method is stored.
To achieve the above objectives, according to the present invention, provided is an information processing apparatus and an information processing method, or an information processing program, for managing a bookmark list in which URL information is registered that is used to access other information processing apparatuses in order to obtain desired information, comprising:
a division step of dividing the URL information into a plurality of items;
an assignment step of assigning item numbers based on the location of each of the items in the URL information; and
a discrimination step of differentiating between the items in the URL information based on a desired item number and of registering the item in the bookmark list.
A sub-item that represents the type of assigned item in storage means that is stored for each item number.
Preferably, for items that represent domain names, the item numbers are assigned beginning with the last item.
The processing is initiated when an instruction is issued to register new URL information in the bookmark list.
A desired item number can be set.
A plurality of desired item numbers can be set.
It is preferable that the URL information be identified and registered in the bookmark list by employing an item number in consonance with the order in which numbers are allocated.
It is preferable, when a desired item number is set, that the registered URL information be identified and re-registered in the bookmark list.
The items may be protocol names or domain names.
The item s may include directory names.
The items in the URL information may consist of a character string that is delimited by a slash xe2x80x9c/xe2x80x9d and a dot xe2x80x9c.xe2x80x9d.
The items may be genres or channel numbers for a Web TV.
According to the present invention, since the bookmark data are automatically discriminated between and managed in accordance with an item number designated by a user, the management of the bookmarks is not based on a mere arrangement of data.
In addition, since a discriminating designation of a desired item number can be made by an operator, the intent of the operator can be reflected in the management of the bookmarks.
Furthermore, since item numbers are allocated beginning with the last of the items in domain names, systematic discrimination between and management of bookmarks can be provided.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following description given while referring to the accompanying drawings, throughout which the same reference characters are employed to designate like or similar parts.